rpheavenfandomcom-20200213-history
The Thunderfist Warband
The Thunderfist Warband was a warband of united Horde races bent on preventing their home of Kalimdor from falling to their enemies, whether it was the Alliance or some primitive foe of old. It was once led by Garthak Thunderfist, the warband's namesake, and later Aknug Stormrider until protege Mograh Ragefury defeated Aknug in honorable mak'gora. Ragefury led the warband until its eventual disbanding. Thunderfist Camp Thunderfist Camp was the main base of operations of the warband. It rested in the mountains to the northeastern corner of the Barrens, close to the harpy nests, and on the border between both Ashenvale and Stonetalon. The camp was divided in two main bodies, the one nearest to the gate more unprotected and filled with more utilitarian buildings, while the more vital buildings were enclosed by a metal fence on the second part of the camp. There was also a small mesa overlooking the rest of the camp. The path there is still treacherous to this day, but it was easily defensible for the group. At the very border of Ashenvale is a small lake that provided water to the troops. The camp at its foundation contained several huts, the wolf stables, a pig pen, a broken down blacksmith, several outlooks, war machines and an arena. Later on, further additions were constructed: an inn, an infirmary with an herb garden, the commander's room, a wooden enclosure for the teaching of mixed magics, a raptor pen, three wyverns, and the blacksmith had been repaired. Several huts were also built for shelter. A small, floating shamanistic shrine had been added to the lake, connected to the small docks at the lake by a series of buoys. This zone was the most sacred area of the entire camp, only reachable by swimming or walking over water. It was here that the warband's members could come to meditate, and also served as a place for funerary ceremonies to be held. To its side were several closed chests containing the ashes of slain members of the warband, as well as any items they held close to them such as weapons, armor, and other valuables. Whenever a member of the warband passed away, a new chest was added as a memorial, which allowed the remaining warriors and loved ones to honor their memory. Members Mograh Ragefury (final leader) Garthak Thunderfist (Left the warband, first leader and founder of Thunderfist) Aknug Stormrider (Defeated in mak'gora and left the warband; second leader and co-founder of Thunderfist) Dagg Battlevow (KIA-turned undead, co-founder of Thunderfist) Vraul Jawrip Thio (Left the warband) Kreznov Moriarty (away on a mission) Papa Gizimungu (Went off to travel the land, giving his mystic gifts to those who asked) Ag'har Bloodseeker Kortusk Gorefist Wenda Malari'zin Ignok Nodin Boarskin'' (Left to join the Earthtotem Tribe)'' Nazragal Ansekh Hazkal Olugg Bloodfist Gal'atal Havoc (Executed for disobedience and disrespect to the commanders) Razzajun (KIA in battle with Alliance) Keseth (KIA in battle with Alliance) Urha (KIA in battle with Alliance) Rhazuka Morugk Gorefist (Left to lead his own force) Gokil Danrun Gorar (missing) Gallery waaagh.jpg|The Theramore Rangers declare war on Thunderfist RokmashVraulWarning.png|Words of warning TheThunderfistWarband .png|By Vraul ThunderfistHanging.png AknugSick.png|The plague sickness spreads through the shamans ThunderfistInAction.jpg|Quilboar necromancers threaten the camp report2vy.jpg|Negotiations with Thunder Bluff adsf.jpg|Vraul encourages Aknug dadss.jpg|Aftermath of Machete's betrayal WoWScrnShot_050113_234251.jpg|Jintak the troll peon WoWScrnShot_050213_183350.jpg|The throne WoWScrnShot_050413_190744.jpg|Thunderfist, moving out to intercept the March of Seymour WoWScrnShot_050513_221106.jpg|Spirits on the shaman shrine WoWScrnShot_052513_151125.jpg|Aknug and Haldamir glare at each other across the Scar. VraulBurningMonument.jpg|The Final Remnants Category:Retired Guild Category:Horde Category:The Thunderfist Warband